villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Vegeta
King Vegeta is Vegeta's father and a minor antagonist who appears in flashbacks in the TV series Dragon Ball Z. Unlike his son, King Vegeta never redeemed himself and died unrepentant. Despite being dead long before the series' beginning, King Vegeta's actions and villainous legacy led to future antagonists like Dr. Raichi, Paragus, Broly and Baby menacing the Z-Fighters. In the original Japanese version, he was voiced by Banjō Ginga. In the English dubbed version, he was voiced by Christopher R. Sabat. History King Vegeta was an unusually intelligent Saiyan unlike the rest of his primitive race. When the Saiyans emigrated to Planet Plant and came to coexist with the native Tuffles, a race of dwarfish people with superior technology, Vegeta saw a chance to gain power. Vegeta used his charisma to convince the Saiyans to take the planet from the Tuffles as a scheme to obtain power and technology for himself. King Vegeta led a genocidal campaign against the Tuffles in which women and children were not spared. Though the Tuffles managed to fight back a little, they were no match for the ruthlessness of the Saiyans and ultimately all were wiped without mercy. Stealing the Tuffle's technology and renaming the planet after himself, King Vegeta eventually came into contact with Frieza and the Planet Trade Organization. King Vegeta would send Saiyans to conquer or destroy planets for Frieza to sell to the highest bidder. Around this time, King Vegeta found out that Broly, the son of one of his subjects, Paragus, was the Legendary Super Saiyan born with an incredibly high power level. Fearing Broly would take power himself, King Vegeta ordered the baby's execution, mercilessly ignoring Paragus's pleas. He then shot Paragus with an Execution Beam and then had the baby stabbed by his soldiers, before throwing them both into a pit to die. Unbeknownst to King Vegeta, the two would survive this incident. However, King Vegeta soon discovered that Frieza was planning to destroy Planet Vegeta and thus formulated his own plans to rule the Planet Trade Organization himself. King Vegeta formed a small army of Saiyans and tried to kill Frieza himself. After defeating a few of Frieza's soldiers, King Vegeta found himself face-to-face with Frieza, planning to kill him and become the master of the entire galaxy. King Vegeta was too weak however, and Frieza killed him with a single punch before wiping out his men. Due to being unrepentantly evil, King Vegeta was sent to Hell, along with most of the Saiyans who died when Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza's Supernova. Legacy King Vegeta's cruel actions would end up having disastrous effects on the entire galaxy that would be felt long after his demise. His cold-blooded genocide of the Tuffle race not only helped further steer the Saiyan race onto the path of evil, but caused the surviving Tuffles near the tail-end of King Vegeta's genocidal war to create dangerous experiments such as the bio-engineered killing machine Baby and the sentient supercomputer Hatchiyack in a desperate attempt to survive. Long after King Vegeta's demise, these surviving experiments would attempt revenge on the surviving Saiyans due to King Vegeta's past atrocities. His alliance with Frieza led to the Saiyans being used as weapons to depopulate countless worlds, giving the Planet Trade Organization more power. King Vegeta's betrayal of Paragus led to him seeking revenge against King Vegeta's son, Prince Vegeta. King Vegeta's stabbing of the infant Broly resulted in the Legendary Super Saiyan growing into a violent and murderous sociopath. Personality King Vegeta is a cruel and ruthless king. In fact, he killed one of his own soldiers for not being able to conquer a planet and also ordered Paragus to kill his infant son Broly, giving Paragus a feeling of resentment towards Vegeta and his entire family. King Vegeta also appears in Goku's illusion with Vegeta and Bardock. In Vegeta's flashback, it turns out that once, King Vegeta has served Beerus, the God Of Destruction. He is the grandfather of Trunks and Bra, the children of Prince Vegeta. Gallery KingVegetaDBZep78Flashback.png|King Vegeta's debut appearance. KingVegeta1(Pln).png|King Vegeta in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. GTKingVegeta2.png|King Vegeta after the genocide of the Tuffle race. KingVegetaInBrolyTheLSS.png|King Vegeta in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan King_Vegeta_BoG.png|King Vegeta in Battle of the Gods KingVegetaAttacksFrieza.png|King Vegeta facing Frieza KingVegetaKilledByFrieza.png|King Vegeta's death KingVFlashBack.png|King Vegeta in a flashback in the Trunks Saga OozaruKing2.png|King Vegeta as a Great Ape KingVegetaVegetaNappaSoldiers.png|King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, Nappa and several other Saiyans after conquering a planet Film-Dragon-Ball-Super-BROLY-2nd-TRAILER-13.jpg|King Vegeta in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Film-Dragon-Ball-Super-BROLY-2nd-TRAILER-17-Roi-Vegeta.jpg|King Vegeta amazed by his son's power. Trivia *King Vegeta himself is the instigator and architect of the Tuffle Genocide. *King Vegeta also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Monarchs Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Pawns Category:Mercenaries Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Fighters Category:Extremists Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Humanoid Category:Greedy Category:Genocidal Category:Posthumous Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Protective Category:Barbarian Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Flashback Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Legacy Category:Supervillains Category:Envious Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable